Promised features
The following list of features are those communicated by Chris Roberts during his 10 For The Chairman videos from solely the past twelve months. Once again, thankyou SomethingJones for his diligence in jotting these down. As he says: "this is only from the last 12 months, there are another couple of years worth of these." * NPC Generation * Docking and Undocking Tech * Realistic Audio Options * Personally Owned NPCs * Farming * Procedural Tech * Tri-Monitor Support * Hangar and Planet Side Module * Your Name in the Game * Carriers * Getting Everyone into the Same Instance * Lowering Your Wanted Level * More Economical or Versatile Corvettes * Planetary Ship Entry * Repair and Items System Capability * Lowering Your Wanted Level * Manned Turrets * Character Customization * Ship connected to User Online/Offline Status * Picking Up Objects On Planets * Multi-Monitor HUD * Large Ship Damage Control Lockers * Dogfights Through Space Stations * Ship Persistence * Stealth Game Play * Ability for Privateers/Corsairs/Buccaneers * Landing on Planets * Procedurally-Generated Environments * Starfarer's Refueling Mechanic * Additional Star Systems * Rigging * Anchoring to an Asteroid * Kill Boards * NPC ranks * Thruster Trails * Non-Leathal Combat Modules * Raid Supply Shipments * Owning an Alien Ship * Hidden Ship Compartments * Catapulting Through Space * Locking Ships * Jury Rig Repairing * Dynamic Weather * Starting in the Stanton System * Automatic Battle Flight Pattern * Living Spaces * Insurance for Pilots * Future Mining * Escape Pods Functionality in Alpha 2.0 * Personal Armor (FPS) * Extreme Ship Maneuvers * Your Inventory When The PU Goes Live. * Start up Sequence for Large Multi-Crew Ships * Voice Commands * Remotely Hacking Ships * Pacing NPC's * Incentives to keep your orginal Ship's Hull * Game Generated Missions * Communication Between Two Ships * Ship Armor * Controlled and Uncontrolled Space * NPC Crews * Guild Wars * Trading in Star Citizen * Inflation and Deflation * Hiring NPC's for missions * Travelling in Fleets * Tactical Game modes in FPS * Trading weapon in the FPS * Bounty Hunting * Player Generated Content * Loaner Multicrew Ships * Alien Language * Transiting Between Systems * Road to Developing Star Systems * Assigning Ships to Landing Zones * UI Customization * Radar features * Future Playable Maps * Ships Developed by the Community * Multicrew Ship Tech * Warning NPC's of Attack * NPC crew AI * Clothing Damage * Character Creator * Interior Damage System * Roaming Floating Structures * Ship Parking in the PU * Currency Usage * Hiring Programmers * Vehicles for Planetside * NPC dialogue * Electronic Warfare in the PU * Player Owned Cargo Space * NPC population in the PU * Salvaging in the 'Verse * Ships in my Hangar aging? * A Linux client? * In game Banking * VR in the 'Verse * Medic and Surgeon Skill progression * Mining and resource gathering * Fabricate weapons/armor/ship parts * FPS Armor Types * NPC control in FPS * Join in-progress free flight games. * Hangar parties & instancing. * Heavy personal armor. * Physical grappling beam. * Multicrew keycards. * Repairing Gold Horizon Space Stations * Taxation * Natural areas in the 'Verse * FPS environmental hazards * Store ore in your hangar * Organic ships * Ship spoofing * Non-combat ships relevancy * Search players for weapons * Flying a ship without a hud * Starting wars between the different races. * Using tractor beams defensively. * Flying while docked to another ship. * NPCs reaction to weapons. * Drop pods for soldiers. * Flying ships while limbs are damaged. * Using characters as crewmen. * Bounty Hunters and known associates. * Org recruiting NPCs. * NPCs using different loadouts. * Resources respawn in the PU. * NPC & Human scanning.